The present invention relates to an elevator with a drive unit that is arranged in the elevator shaft laterally at the top and which by means of a drive pulley drives at least one cable, which serves as a support and drive cable and is guided over deflecting rollers of a elevator car and a counterweight, and in that case moves the elevator car and the counterweight in the elevator shaft back and forth, wherein the elevator car when travelling to the uppermost stopping point travels partly past the drive unit.
There is shown in the Japanese patent specification JP 4 50297 an elevator in which the drive unit is arranged in the elevator shaft laterally at the top. The drive unit is, as seen from the shaft door opening, arranged at a side wall of the elevator shaft. At least one cable, which is connected at one end with a support frame of the elevator car and at the other end with a counterweight and which serves as a support and drive cable for the elevator car or the counterweight, is guided by way of a drive pulley, which is arranged transversely to the side wall, of the drive unit. The support frame is constructed as a rucksack frame with an upright frame part guided by means of guide rails and a horizontal base part, on which the elevator car is arranged. On driving to the uppermost stopping point the upper part of the elevator car travels past the drive unit.
There is shown in the German patent specification DE 38 02 386 A1 an elevator installation in which the drive pulley is arranged parallel to the side wall and in which the drive unit is arranged outside the elevator shaft, wherein the drive unit reaches through a recess in the wall to the elevator shaft. The cable guide comprises an underneath looping of the elevator car.
A disadvantage of the above-described known equipment is that with the cable guide requires a drive unit with gears and the cable guide is usable merely for small elevator cars.